Ice Cream
by Raven Night Wing
Summary: A cross-over between HP and SVU. Not ment for young children...Keep in mind that is is SVU so just imagin what it's about...


Ice Cream

The street was quiet that night. She passed a few kids as she made her way down the street to the corner store. The night was cool but not too cold to require a jacket. She allowed her chocolate hair to fall freely down to the middle of her back. The wind blew a few strains across her face. The sky was clear and she could find the big dipper and Orion easily.

Her foot steps was the only sound she made as she walked under the street lights. Life has thought her to keep an ear open when she was out by herself at night. For the longest time she feared leaving her home at night because of all the horror stories she had heard at school and though friends. 'Tonight was different' she had told herself as she walked from her home, she only wanted to get some Ben & Jerry's and give into her chocolate addiction. She would have gone out that day but she simply forgot to pick up the bloody ice cream. Her feet carried her up the street, not a hundred feet from her home.

"Evening, Mya." said the man behind the register. "What brings you out tonight?"

The girl smiled, "Oh, I just forgot to pick up some ice cream when I went to the store this morning and I really need a fix, Kris."

"There's a new flavor but your guys." said Kris, walking around the register. "It's triple chocolate with caramel swirl and fudge covered almonds."

"Damn, Kris. Now that is my kind of ice cream." Kris walked over to the cooler and pulled out a pint of the ice cream. "Thanks, hun."

Kris smiled at her. "Not a problem, Mya." They walked back to the register and he rang her up. "That's going to be $4.34, do you want a bag?"

"Sure." Mya handed him the money and waited for him to give her, her bag. "I'll see you around."

"G'night, Mya. Be careful."

She gave him an absent wave. "Like anything is going to happen. I'm right up the street." He gave her a nod as she walked out of the store.

The street seemed even more quiet then from when she went into the store. The kids that were hanging out had gone in and now the street was completely empty. Mya's heart started beating faster as she walked down the street. She had to keep telling herself that she was only a few feet from her house and would be home any minute. The wind felt colder suddenly as she approached her house.

Mya walked up her porch and took out her keys. She looked around her drive way and watched as a strange figure walked past the end of it. She quickly unlocked the door and all but ran into her house. Sitting on her couch was her orange at, Crooks. He let out a soft 'meow' as she locked the door quickly.

"Crooks, that is the last time I let my damned chocolate cravings take hold of me." the cat looked at her and cocked his head. "I'm telling you. Unless I'm so desperate there is no way I'm walking around out there after dark again. It's too quiet."

Mya walked into her kitchen and fetched herself a spoon and walked back into the living room. She sat down beside Crooks and opened her ice cream. As she reached for the remote of her television she heard a knock coming from her front door. Mya looked at the clock. "It's almost eleven who in their right mind would be out this late. Let alone knocking on my door?" She got up and went to the door.

"Who's there?"she asked. She looked out though the peep-hole and say her room mate staring back at her.

"Mya you freak! Open the door." he yelled. Mya let the breath she was holding go as she opened the door.

"Goddess, Ron I thought you were some crazy maniac looking for helpless women to rape and kill." she laughed as she opened the door. As soon as the door was fully opened she felt Ron's full weight shoved onto her.

"He's not. But I am." laughed a hooded figure dressed in all black. Before Mya could get a scream out she saw black.

"Detectives Benson and Stabler, S.V.U. what happened here?" asked a woman in a navy blue pants suit.

"Their room mate found them early this morning." said a man dressed in a police uniform, looking at a man wear a tan suit. "He said the door was wide open and found Mr. Weasley laying on the floor in the entrance. From what the coroner has found he was stabbed just before he entered the building. By the pooling of blood around the body."

"And the girl?" asked the man.

"She was found in her bed room." the officer led the detectives up the stairs to the second floor, down the hall and though a door way. They found Mya laying face down in her bed clad and covered in blood.

"By the looks of her body she was attacked at the door and dragged up the stairs. She appears to be sexually assaulted. The perp didn't use a condom..." stated the coroner.

"So fluids were found?" asked Benson. The coroner nodded. "I'll know what killed her after the autopsy."

"If you had to guess?"

"I'd say it was from having her head bashed in by the head board."

Benson and Stabler walked back down the stairs and into the living room. Benson found the girls orange cat sitting on the arm of the couch lapping at the now melted ice cream. "She didn't even get to finish her ice cream." she sighed.

* * *

Hello all, remember me? Ok this isn't related to Prove My Point...I've hit a block there so I've written something else. This is a little harsh and what not and most likely be deleted. But that's ok. The room mate that found them is Harry and of course Mya is Hermione. But you already guessed that. If you want this to continue then review. Hugs 


End file.
